ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Angela's Big Break
Angela's Big Break ''(known internationally as ''Angela's Luxury Vacay) is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated family comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Based on the Outfit7 characters and shows Talking Friends ''and ''Talking Tom & Friends series, it is being directed by Rich Moore and written by Robert L. Baird and Jordan Roberts, and stars the voices of Dove Cameron, Justin Long, Billy Crystal, Huck Milner, Joey Bragg, Adam DeVine, Julia Roberts, Kristin Chenoweth, Kevin Hart, Steve Carell, Alex Newell and Benjamin King. It will be premiered at the Boulder International Film Festival on July 10, 2019 and be released in the United States on July 27, 2019 by Walt Disney Pictures, in Disney Digital 3-D, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D release. Featuring original music by Dove Cameron. Summary This story will center on Angela (Dove Cameron) as she take a luxury vacation at the Luxury Hotel in Orlando. Cast * Dove Cameron as Angela, a white cat. ** Sloane Murray as Young Angela * Justin Long as Tom, a grey tabby cat. * Billy Crystal as Ben, a brown dog. * Huck Milner as Ginger, a young orange-and-white cat. * Joey Bragg as Pierre, a green parrot. * Adam DeVine as Hank, a white dog with blue spots. * Julia Roberts as Debra, a white cat and Angela's mother. * Kristin Chenoweth as Tara, a grey cat and Angela's childhood friend. * Kevin Hart as Larry, a scarlet macaw who is Tara's roommate. * Steve Carell as Carl, a koala bear. * Alex Newell as Judy McCoy, a hedgehog and an Announcer. * Benjamin King as Smollett, a ferret who's a manager of the Luxury Hotel. * Lewis Black as Bobby * Jake T. Austin as T-shirt Guy * David Henrie as a guy in sunglasses. * Rich Moore as Plain Pilot * Danny Mann as Hotel Guest #1 * Nancy Sullivan as Mother * Jason Maybaum as Mother's Child * Jon Heder as Hotel Guest #2 * Kari Wahlgren as Jane * Terry Crews as Hawaiian Shirt Guy #1 * Brian Stepanek as Hawaiian Shirt Guy #2 * Raven Goodwin as Alice * T. J. Miller as Hotel Photographer * Geoffrey Arend as Hotel Guest #3 * Ellie Kemper as Flight Attendant * Phil Johnston as Waiter * Laura Marano as Flower Skirt Girl * Bridgit Mendler as Bessie * Jack Griffo as Flower Shirt Guy * Micah Stephen Williams as Sunglasses Guy * Salma Hayek as Model * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Carl's wife Animal Cameo * Hippos * Cats * Dogs * Mouses * Sheeps * Elephants * Hedgehogs * Flamingos * Bunnies * Beavers * Iguanas * Pigs * Gorillas * Frogs * Rhinos * Parrots Soundtrack # Holiday - Dove Cameron, written by Geoffrey Early, Jamie Sanderson and Shaffer Smith, produced by soFLY & Nius (Madonna cover) # Wow - Kylie Minogue # I Don't Like It, I Love It (feat. Robin Thicke & Verdine White) - Flo Rida # Paradise (feat. Pitbull) - Ne-Yo, written by Armando C. Perez, Ne-Yo and Vinay Rao, produced by Cikut and Dr. Luke # Shake Senora (feat. T-Pain & Sean Paul) - Pitbull # Say Hey (I Love You) - Michael Franti & Spearhead Cherine Anderson # Vacation - GRL # Angela's Big Break Score Suite - Patrick Doyle Music & Lyric Video * Holiday - Dove Cameron (From Disney's "Angela's Big Break") * Paradise (feat. Pitbull) - Ne-Yo (From Disney's "Angela's Big Break") Lyric Video * Shades On (feat. Ricky Reed) - Flo Rida, written by Gamal Lewis, Daniel Johnson, Vinay Vyas and Thomas Troelsen, produced by Justin Davey & Kane Beatz A Studio Operation * EFilm '(digital intermediate) * '''Picture Mill, The '(titles) * 'FortyFour Studios '(animation services) * 'Hollywood Records '(soundtrack) Trivia * Talking friends are coming to the big screen. * The film will be directed by Rich Moore and written by Robert L. Baird and Jordan Roberts. Release * This film will be released in theaters on July 27, 2019 in Disney Digital 3-D, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D and be premiered at the Boulder International Film Festival on July 10, 2019. Walt Disney Pictures - Official Trailers Angela's Big Break | New Trailer * Song: Sweet Sensation - Flo Rida Angela's Luxury Vacay | International Trailer * Song: Lush Life (T-Bow Remix) - Zara Larsson Presenters * Director: Rick Moore''' * Production Designer: Cory Loftis * Character Designers: Jim Kim / Byron Howard * Art Director: Raymond S. Persi * Head of Story: Phil Johnston Movie Clips * Baby Angela (Opening Scene) * Luxury Holiday * Sorry Tom, Not Sorry * Meet TaraCategory:OutFit7 Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:2019 Films Category:Talking Tom Category:Upcoming 2019 Movies Category:Feature film Category:Family films Category:Computer-animated Category:Comedy Category:Movies Category:Real-D 3D Category:IMAX Category:IMAX 3D Category:Upcoming Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:IMDb Category:Dove Cameron Category:FortyFour Studios Category:Walt Disney Records Category:Disney films Category:Disney Movies Category:Vacations